It's about time  James and Lily
by Lady.Of.Cythera
Summary: Lily's in year 6 at Hogwarts and she finally discovers how she really feels about James Potter. Pleease, please, please read and review and I will love you forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**

"James, get lost." I turned and stormed off down the corridor. I hated his guts. What an arrogant little git.

"Just ignore him." Mariana told me. "All boys are the same at this age."

She was partially right. But Severus was different... although he_ had_ changed. He used to be my best friend but he had recently gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd. Him and his friends like to call themselves 'Death-Eaters'. What a pathetic name for a club.

"Anyway, I have to go and meet up with Dillon. He's... waiting for me." Mariana waved and left. I appreciated her caution when she spoke to me. I was single and she wasn't – it was a touchy subject for me.

They were probably just about to go off and have sex in the broom cupboard as usual.

I suppose you want to know who I am if you don't already know.

My name is Lily Evans. I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friend is Mariana Ibbotson and she has a boyfriend called Dillon Gabble who is in Hufflepuff. My ex-best friend is Severus Snape. I _have _had a lot of boyfriends before but I have never been serious with them. I hate James Potter and his friends. I am quite popular and a lot of boys say they fancy me. Most people think I'm not a virgin, but I am. I personally think that sex before marriage is disgusting but when I say that people just think I'm covering up. If they only knew...

"Lily, hi." I heard Severus behind me. Good. I needed somebody to talk to about my problems and he was always there if I needed him. I turned to smile at him. My smile froze into a grimace as I saw his 'friends' hanging at his shoulders.

"Hello, Severus." I nodded curtly to him.

"Sev, how many times have we told you not to talk to mudbloods?" One of his friends guffawed.

I was used to them calling me this as they called it to me frequently. Without another word, I turned on my heels and made my way down the corridor. I heard speedy footsteps behind me.

"Wait, Lily." He caught me by the shoulder and turned me around. This time he was alone. Finally.

"What do you want, Severus?" I asked a little harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked down.

"Well, spit it out then."

"Yeah, Sev, spit it out." I heard Sirius Black, one of James' best friends say. I was not in the mood for them right now.

"Oh, he's turning red." Laughed James.

"Shut up." Severus said quietly.

"What was that?" James' expression suddenly hardened ad he walked towards Severus, clenching his wand tightly.

Severus looked up, "I said: Shut up."

"How dare you talk to him like that?" Sirius followed James.

"James, how many times have I told you to get lost?" I turned to face him, reaching for my own wand.

"Oh, hey, Evans. What you doing tonight? Not him I hope." Then he turned to Sirius, "Although I don't suppose he would mind." He then looked at Severus, "You wouldn't, would you, grease-head?" Him and Sirius sniggered.

"Don't call him that." My wand was out.

James stopped laughing, "Aw, come on, Lily, I was only having a laugh."

"Well it wasn't funny." I spat.

"Are you still talking to that mudblood, Sev? The Dark Lord won't be pleased." His friends had returned. Severus didn't say anything. Crabbe, one of his friends, started jeering at me, "You don't deserve to even be at this school. You're almost as bad as a bloody Squib! Stupid mudblood."

They all started laughing, even Severus joined in a little. He didn't look as though he wanted to, but I still flinched.

Then James did something unexpected. He dropped his bag and strode over to Severus and his friends, "Talk to her like that again and I will personally make sure you can't sit on your fat backsides until next Christmas, do you hear?" The look in his eyes was quite terrifying. His wand was pointing at them. They then made a very unwise decision.

"What? Oh look, the mudblood's got itself an admirer." They shoved James and although he looks skinny, I was surprised at how strong he was. He knocked back their hands and began hitting Crabbe over the head. Crabbe was a little bit taller than James was but you could safely say that James had the upper hand in the fight. They began rolling on the floor, swiping for the other's face.

A crowd had now formed and they began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Sirius ran and jumped on top of Severus who was attempting to push James off Crabbe. Severus fell back as Sirius took him out.

"_Protego!_" I shouted, pointing my wand at the fighting couples. They fell back, shocked by my shield charm.

"Get up, all of you!" I yelled. When they all looked up at me stupidly, I shouted again, "Now!" And just to make my point clear, I allowed sparks to shoot from my wand. They hurriedly stood up, "Come on, boys, let's go." Severus followed the rest of the 'Death-Eaters' down the corridor.

James panted towards me, his ruffled black hair sweeping across his sweaty forehead. I wasn't altogether sure how to react as I saw him look half hopefully at me. He looked as though he were about to say something when a group of 5th year girls surrounded and congratulated him on single-handedly beating up the 'Death-Eaters'. Sirius slouched against the wall and muttered to himself, "Well done, Sirius. Good fighting."

I watched how James tried to shake off the girls. That was odd; he usually lived off their praises. But his eyes were fixed on me. A few more girls added themselves to the fan-club and I'd had enough. I turned away and walked straight into Remus Lupin. "Sorry."

"It's fine." His voice cracked. I looked up and his eyes were shadowed with black circles.

"Are you alright?"

A hint of a smile played at one corner of his lips, "Is that James over there?"

I wondered vaguely why he hadn't answered my question, but I got distracted, "Yes. Somewhere in that crowd of girls..."

"Right, I should have known. Thanks, Lily." He walked past me, limping a little.

I risked a glance behind me to see James pushing his way through the girls towards Remus. Hmmph.

"Lily?" Mariana came around the corner hand in hand with Dillon.

"Hi Mari, Dillon. Are you both okay?" I tried to hide a smile. I'd been right about the broom cupboard thing. Dillon's tie was loose fitting and a few buttons weren't done up. Mariana's skirt was on lopsided and her lipstick was fairly smudged. I subtly wiped at my own mouth hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh, right." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I've got to go, Dill, see you soon." She craned her neck up to Dillon's mouth and they had a quick kiss before we headed back to the common room.

...

Back at the common room, I was sitting in my favourite chair while Mariana was cleaning herself up in the Gryffindor girl's toilets.

"Lily!" I heard somebody gasping deeply behind me. I looked at James who was squatting with his hands on his knees, "I – called – after – you – but – you..." He fell back onto the floor and breathed heavily.

"James?" I almost asked if he was alright but then I remembered that I hated him. But he just stuck up for you... but he was probably only doing that for an excuse to fight Severus... but he didn't fight Severus... I sighed, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Sorry – just ran up – 3 flights of – stairs." He stood up, a little shakily and walked towards me. Great.

"Where are your friends?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

He sat in the chair opposite me and closed his eyes for a second before saying, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Come on, Lily, we'll be late for Divination. Oh. What's he doing here?" Mariana returned and then looked disgustedly at James. I hadn't told her about him sticking up for me, yet.

James looked at Mariana a bit annoyed, "This happens to be my common room."

"Was he bugging you, Lily?"

"No, it's fine. Well, let's go then." I got up and followed Mariana out of the portrait hole. What could James have possibly wanted to say to me? Usually he was being followed by his friends or some fan-club or other, but he was alone for once. I was brought out of my deep thoughts as Mariana tugged at my sleeve, "Where are you going, Lily? Divination is this way."

I realised I was heading in the complete opposite direction.

Unintentionally, of course.

...

Over the next few days, James was extremely nice to me. He even asked me to sit next to him in Potions. I usually sat next to Severus in Potions but I wasn't on speaking terms with him, so I did. I told myself that he was an idiot and I shouldn't be hanging around with him. He even asked me to eat lunch with him when Mariana was somewhere else... probably the broom cupboard. I hated myself for breaking my vows against James and his friends. But I found myself getting along with them all really well. Sirius was actually quite kinds and funny, Remus was a gentleman and James seemed to be all of the above. I wasn't too keen on Peter Pettigrew, though. I didn't like the way he followed them around, basking in their 'glory'. They were very good to him, however, but I didn't think he deserved it.

On one Sunday, it was very cold and wet outside and once again, Mariana had left for the broom cupboard. I hadn't told her about me becoming good friends with James. I suppose I'd just never gotten round to telling her. It was on this day that James requested I had a private word with him. I followed him up a few flights of stairs and we began walking. He was talking to me about lots of things but I could tell he was trying to put off telling me something for as long as possible. Then he stopped. He suddenly blocked me against the wall.

"James, what on earth -?" I began.

"Lily, listen. I don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this." He took a deep breath and looked at me with his dark brown eyes. "I – I... I don't know how to say it." His arms were pressed against the wall either side of me. I had no way of escaping... not that I was particularly looking for a way, however.

"Lily, look, I think... no, I know I do." I had never seen him so lost for words. It had to be something important.

"Lily, I love you." He said at last, his hands slipping down the wall. I was stunned into complete silence. I had stopped breathing. This wasn't happening. How could I? I was going against the very thing I'd swore not to do. I stared at him open mouthed.

"Now would probably be a convenient time to say something." He said.

I didn't know how to react.

I noticed there was nobody else on the corridor. Where were we? I looked into his eyes and he looked as though he could have melted. How did I feel? It was James Potter. Everybody loved James Potter. Everybody... except me.

Well, at least that's what I told myself.

I couldn't do this. I pushed past him and fled for the stairs. I heard him shout after me, "Lily, wait!"

I didn't stop running until I was safely in the Gryffindor common room.

I collapsed in the chair. I didn't understand what had just happened.

"Lily, are you alright?" I saw Remus sat at one of the tables. "Where's James?"

I didn't reply straight away as I was too out of breath. When I finally found my voice I said, "I don't know. He – he just told me he loved me."

"It's about time, too. He's been going on about telling you for months now." I turned and saw Sirius leaning casually against the armchair I was sat in.

"He has?" I asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, he's fancied you for ages. Like years."

"Really?" I felt a mix of emotions well up inside me: Confusion, worry... love? No. Definitely not. Desire? Absolutely not.

Sirius nodded, "What did you say?"

"I – er – I didn't. I just ran as fast as I could." I replied, awkwardly.

Sirius laughed, "I told him you would."

Then the portrait hole opened. "Is Lily in here? I really need to talk to her." James' voice came from behind the armchair. Nobody said anything.

"Lily, is that you?"

I stood up, quickly and ran for the girl's dormitories.

"Wait!" I heard him shout. I ran past a group of girls in the year below. He ran up the stairs towards me.

Then, obviously, they disappeared and turned into a long stone slide. I stopped and turned to see the younger year giggling madly at James who was scrambling desperately up the slide. He was doing well, I had to admit. I'd never seen anybody make it as far as he had made it so far. He was almost at the top. The girls were still giggling and squealing merrily. They didn't breach his determination, however even though they were calling things like, "Ooh, you're going to fall!"

His hand grabbed the top of the staircase and I watched as his red face emerged, "Lily..." He whispered, straining. Then his foot must have slipped as he slid all the way back down to the bottom again. I turned into the dorm and threw myself on the bed. Why me? I heard the girls giggling again. He was still an arrogant git.

But then...

He risked the embarrassment of trying to get to me. We had become good friends... What if I did fancy him? I tried to picture us kissing. It was too weird. Then, I tried to picture somebody else kissing him. I liked that a lot less. In fact I hated it. Come on, Lily Evans, you know how you feel.

I knew I loved him back, but it felt too weird. I wasn't prepared for this just yet.

...

Over the next few days, James didn't speak to me. Not out of spite or anything, but just because he knew I wouldn't want to talk to him. He was quite right. He would smile at me if we caught each other's eye, but it was sad and wistful.

Then I heard somebody call my name. My heart dropped as I turned and saw Severus striding towards me. He wasn't alone, either. "Evans, listen, we can't be friends." His friends were smiling smugly behind him. The sun was hot and I was feeling rather irritable out in the courtyard.

I wasn't too happy but I didn't consider it a great loss as he never spoke to me anymore, anyway. "Fine, have it your way." I stalked away but they caught up with me. I could see James sat on the bench a little way away. He was looking down at his books.

"Wait, aren't you bothered?" His black eyes glinted.

I shrugged, "Why should I be? It's not like you've been incredibly friendly with me, anyway."

His expression hardened.

"Go on, tell her why, Sev. Tell her why you don't want to be friends anymore." Crabbe sneered.

Snape looked at me half-apologetically but then seeing no gleam of emotion in my eyes, he opened his mouth, "Because you're a – a mudblood."

I was vaguely aware that James' head had snapped up and he had closed his book.

"That's right." Goyle laughed.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up." I retorted. I'm not going to lie; it hurt when he said that to me. The word hadn't bothered me when it came from anybody else, but Severus was meant to be my friend. He used to be my best friend... I should have seen it coming.

"See, we told you it wouldn't be hard. Hey, where are you going, Evans?" Snape's friends were following me again.

"Get lost."

They started throwing pebbles and twigs at me. Then I heard a thud and a crack. I turned and saw James standing in front of the Death-Eaters. They had fallen over and had landed in a heap. He had his arm outstretched with his wand pointing at them all.

"What have I told you about calling her that?" I couldn't see his face. "Well? What did I say?" He shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I saw a wand fly out of somebody's hand. Then one of them laughed at James.

"Your hair's a bit messy, isn't it?" What a ridiculous thing to say.

Then I heard James shout, "_Calvorio!_"

A few people gasped and some onlookers laughed.

"Yeah? Well, at least I have hair."

"Nice one, James."

Then the fan-club joined the scene. I walked towards the castle.

"Look, she's getting away. _Levicorpus!_"

I suddenly felt myself being dragged upside down. I screamed as my bag tumbled to the ground and all my books fell out. My skirt was slipping down. I quickly moved my hands up to stop it from revealing my underwear. It was horrible. A few Slytherins were egging whoever it was who just cast the spell on but most people were yelling angrily, "Let her down!"

The blood was rushing to my head and I felt myself dip in and out of consciousness.

"Put her down!" James was shouting. Then I blacked out.

...

I opened my eyes and saw a few people gathered around me. They were peering anxiously into my face. I sat up, feeling dizzy. I was in the hospital wing. Mariana, Dillon, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Eliza, Janet and Dorothy were stood around my bed. Where was James? Probably getting attacked by his fan-club again, I thought bitterly.

"Are you alright, Lily?" People were asking me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I hopped off the bed and told them I wanted to go back to the common room. I wanted to be alone. "Thanks for caring, but I've got to reply to my parents' letter now, so I'll see you all soon." I lied.

Mariana followed me, "Lily, what happened?"

"I don't really remember. I just remember being dragged up into the air and then James made somebody bald."

"Oh... he would have been a part of it, wouldn't he?"

"No, he stuck up for me." I replied.

"Do you want to be alone?" Mariana asked, kindly.

"If you wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you around." Mariana waved.

I opened the portrait hole and saw James sat facing away from me, staring into the fire. He didn't even turn to see who had come in. I was going to just see if I could slip past him but he had just stuck up for me in front of everybody.

Then I spoke to him for the first time in about 2 months, "James?"

He whirled around, "Lily!" He stood up.

"Listen... I er – want to thank you for helping me. What exactly happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, I told them I'd do the cruciatus curse on them if they didn't put you down. So they finally let you down and you sort of landed funny. Then I took you to the hospital wing, but I didn't think you'd want to see me when you came around so I came up here."

"It's a good job that they believed you when you told them you'd do the cruciatus curse on them, isn't it?"

"But, the thing is, I actually was going to."

"Right..."

"No, really."

"But you would have been sent to Azkaban." I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't care. I would have done it for you. I would do anything for you."

My heart caught in my throat.

"Really?"

"Of course, I've already told you how I feel about you." He replied, with complete sincerity.

"Well... thank you, James." I meant it as well. It was then that I realised just how much I loved James Potter.

"Don't mention it." He faced the fire again. I crouched down beside him and draped a hand on his shoulder. He was a little startled at first, and he seemed unsure how to react. I leaned my face towards his cheek and left a small kiss there. Standing up, I walked towards the girls dormitories.

"Wait!" He grabbed my hand and twisted me around so I was staring at him face to face. "Remember what I told you?"

I nodded, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Well, I still haven't changed my mind. Have you changed yours?" He asked hopefully. But I shook my head and his eyes dropped to look at his shoes. His hand pulled from mine but I didn't let it go.

"James, I haven't changed my mind at all. I knew from the moment you said you loved me that there was only you who I could ever love back. I was stupid and ran away because I was frightened. But I'm not frightened anymore." I pulled his head down towards mine and I paused before allowing our lips to meet.

His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me to his body. We kissed passionately for a good few minutes before Sirius and Remus showed through the door.

Then I heard Sirius say loudly, "It's about time."


	2. Chapter 2

Apart from Sirius and Remus, nobody knew that James and I were dating. Could you imagine their reactions? Not even Mariana knew.

I was known to hate James Potter and not many people had seen me with him, really. Those who had didn't think much of it anyway.

It was the Christmas holidays and James and I had decided to stay at school to study along with Mariana and Dillon. Although Sirius told me before he left that it was because James wanted to spend time with me and he didn't have studying in mind at all... I imagine that Sirius added the last part of that on...

We weren't the only ones in our year that stayed. Severus and the 'Death-Eaters' decided they wanted to 'study' too. When all they wanted to do really was bully me, I expect...

It was Christmas Eve and there were a fair few people in the common room having a Christmas party. James and I were joining in with the games and the laughter but after a while, I began to feel a little irritated with the crowd of people. I realised that I just wanted to be alone with James. I looked at him and saw him staring back at me tentatively. Then we both knew that we felt exactly the same. He indicated to the portrait hole and stood up. I followed him and he took me by the hand.

"Come on." We quickened our paces to a run as we reached the 5th floor.

"How come we're here?" I asked looking about me as James turned to face me, both his hands laced in mine.

He shrugged, "Nobody ever comes up here." Then he walked slowly towards me, backing us both against the wall. He leaned down to touch my lips with his. Our kisses were short as we were breathless from running. My mind began to change... I realised what I really wanted at that moment and it was to be able to have James all to myself... my views on sex before marriage were beginning to change a little.

My head so filled up with James that I felt like I was falling backwards. I heard James gasp which is when I realised... I had fallen backwards. We fell through the wall and landed in a room. James was on top of me, looking down at me in absolute shock.

Then I heard two familiar voices.

"Lily... James?"

I looked up and saw Mariana and Dillon standing over us. Mariana had quickly pulled up her skirt and Dillon had covered himself up with his shirt. Well, now I was in a predicament...

"How...?" I began. "What is this room?" I stood up, trying not to make eye contact with Mariana or Dillon.

"It's the room of requirement." Dillon replied and then I felt James leap up beside me.

"Nice one! I've always wanted to find this room!" He was grinning widely.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" I asked but then Mariana clicked her fingers in front of my face, "Er – hello? Is there something you haven't been telling me? Either James was taking unlawful advantage of you and you were trying to get away or you have been keeping something from me..."

I sighed, "I should have told you, Mari, I'm sorry."

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Well... for a bit..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to... but I guess I just never got round to it..."

"You never got round to telling your own best friend?" Mariana began to shout.

"I suppose I never got the chance because you're always in that broom cupboard – well... this broom cupboard with Dill!" My anger flared a little.

Mariana sighed, "I know... I know, I'm sorry, Lil..."

"So, what is this place anyway?" I asked.

"This is the Room Of Requirement. Stand outside it and think of a room you really want to be in and it will appear." Mariana replied, taking Dillon's hand in hers.

"How did you find it?"

"Well, we came up here because not many people ever do, then I thought I really wanted..." Mariana paused, "...to be alone with Dillon and then we fell into this room. I thought it was an invisible broom cupboard or something like that up until Dillon told me what it actually was... so how exactly did you find it?"

"Pretty much the same thing."

James caught me by the wrist, "You thought that?"

"Well... something similar to that." I blushed and looked down.

"Excuse us for a minute." James pulled me out of the room and I had my back to the wall. Then placing his hands on the wall, either side of my head he looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong, James?" I asked feeling a little alarmed.

"I – you... when you said 'alone', what did you mean, exactly? We were alone on the corridor."

I dropped my eyes to look at the floor allowing my cheeks to fill with colour once more.

"Did you mean... did you mean you wanted to... to...?"

I nodded, blushing harder.

"But I thought you didn't agree with sex before marriage?" His wide-eyed stare attracted my gaze once more.

"You sort of made me change my mind..."

"So you want to... you actually want to... with me?" James stared incredulously at me. "I can't believe it."

I blinked up at him and my hand snuck up his arm and around his neck, "That's only if you want to..."

"Want to? Want to? Of course I do! But I didn't want to rush things or mention it because I knew you would only think I'm after you for your looks or something, but I might add you are very beautiful... but I wanted to because I know that you're the only girl who can ever make me truly happy. A-and..." He was so sweet.

I placed a single finger on his lips and his eyes widened. My hand that was behind James' neck pulled him to me. I paused; our lips tantalisingly close, "Only... I think this room is taken..."

I knew I was seducing him more than I should have. I could tell by the way his legs weakened at my every touch that he was completely devoted to me.

His breath caught in his throat and we both stopped moving as the realisation struck us. We both knew we were about to take one of the biggest steps up to now of our lives. Slowly and gently, James directed me to the wall and he closed his eyes, a smile playing at one corner of his lips. We fell backwards into an empty room. Conveniently, James had landed on top of me again.

"I don't think this room is taken." He chuckled.

"How did you get here?"

Pushing up onto his hands so he could look down at me, he spoke, "Well, I just thought 'I need to be in a room with Lily and Lily alone'." He looked about him. "It may be a little uncomfortable and a bit of a tight squeeze."

The room was of course very small, in fact there was only enough room for the two of us to lie down on top of each other. "Should we think of a bigger room?" I asked but James shook his head.

"The room is only so big and Mari and Dill are already in one part of it... and... I have an idea." He hopped off me and pulled me up. "If you just stand against this wall like that... and I stand just here... and then... just lift you up a little... then this should be fairly easy." James had lifted me up and pressed me to the wall so I was above him. It was a little uncomfortable but it didn't bother me too much. I bent my head down a little to kiss him. His hands moved up my waist and rested there. And–

Let's just say you don't need to know the exact details. But I'll tell you that the rest of the evening in the Room of Requirement is my most favourite memory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...ever.

...

After an hour or two of being in the Room of Requirement I began to feel my eyes droop a little and my legs weaken. James took my hand, "Come on... did I bring my map?"

"What map?" I asked.

"Have I never told you about the Marauders Map?" James looked down at me almost incredulously as I shook my head slowly.

"Er – not that I can remember..." I had no idea what he was talking about.

James delved into his pockets and a strained expression creased his face, "Hold on... I can't... Oh! I remember! I bet Sirius took it with him... Damn..."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked feeling a little frustrated.

"I'll show it you sometime but right now we have to worry about getting back to the common room without getting caught... It must be at least midnight or gone." James led us towards the exit of the Room of Requirement and looked about him before hopping onto the corridor.

"James!" I whispered frantically tugging on to his sleeve. "There's somebody there!" We sprinted down the corridor in the opposite direction and hid behind a suit of armour, "I think we've lost him." James walked out from behind the suit of armour, "Let me see if it's safe." He let go of my hand.

"Potter!"

Dammit.

"Snivellus, what are you doing here?"

Dammit.

"I could ask you the same question. But may I remind you that you don't have the correct authority as you haven't been selected as head boy, to wander the corridors at night."

Dammit.

James laughed, "_Authority_? Please... you aren't wearing your badge so I guess it doesn't count. Anyway, is it only you up here or is your pack of Death Eaters lurking somewhere near?"

"As it happens, I'm alone, but I would ask you to make your way back to your dormitories before I fetch a teacher." I couldn't' see Severus' expression but I could picture his lip curling and his black eyes narrowing.

"Oh, shut up will you? I'll go, alright? Just leave me alone..." I could vaguely see James silhouette against the dark, grey walls. Then I saw Severus' moving towards him slowly.

"Who else is up here?"

"Nobody in particular... just a greasy, black-haired git. Why?"

"_Lumos._" Severus flicked his wand and I could see the black eyes widen as he saw the state James was in. He had my lipstick smudged all over him...! His shirt was creased and some of the buttons hadn't been fastened. His shoe laces were also undone.

"You expect me to believe that nobody else is up here with you?" He looked about him at the walls.

"If you tell me what you're doing here then I'll tell you who _was _up here but isn't anymore."

"I needed to talk to... somebody and I heard they were on Floor 5." Severus' eyes flashed.

"Oh? Who was that?" James leaned against the wall and tucked his hands into his pockets casually.

"That's not your concern, is it? Now tell me who is up here?"

"I've already told you they've gone. But I'll tell you who it was if you tell me who you were looking for?"

"In fact, don't bother, Potter. It's your fault if a teacher or the care taker catches you up here and deducts house points. Don't say I didn't warn you." Severus nodded curtly and strode past James and out of sight. James waited for a moment before coming back for me.

"That could have gone a lot worse..." I said, stepping out from behind the statue. We walked hand in hand down the corridor, stopping just before we turned the corner to the staircase. James pressed me against the wall, gently.

"I love you."

I looked up into his shadowed face and replied by closing the gap between our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue implored my willing mouth to open.

"I knew there was somebody else with you! _Lumos_!"

I snapped my head away from James' mouth as I heard Severus' voice next to us. James and I stared at him with our bodies still held tightly together. He had leapt out from around the corner and was looking triumphantly at us, the tip of his wand gleaming with white light. Until...

"L-Lily? Is that... it can't be..." Severus stared at us in complete shock. "I was looking for you a-and Mariana told me you were up here... b-but..."

James shifted himself into a protective stance, still keeping hold of my hand, "You were looking for Lily?"

"Yes... I was... Potter, go to your common room before I fetch a teacher. I want a private word with Lily if you wouldn't mind." Severus' face turned even paler than it already was.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not leaving her alone with you! How daft do you think I am?"

"You would be daft to stay here... then I would get you both in to trouble."

James said nothing.

"Well, when you go, we will already be on our way to the common room and by the time the teacher arrives we will be safe in our dormitories." I told him coldly. I had still not forgiven him. When my words finally made sense in Severus' head, he looked down.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He shouted, whipping his head back up and flourishing his wand at James. I screamed as I watched him hit the floor. I pulled out my own wand and pointed it threateningly at Severus, "How dare you, Severus?"

But Severus was already placing silencing spells in a circle around us, "Please Lily, I just want to talk to you without _him _being there."

I stood in complete shock as he turned to me, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Please." He said again.

I looked at James and then at Severus' pleading eyes, "Fine. One minute."

"But first... can I just ask you one thing?"

"What's that?" I kept flicking my gaze at James' stiff body.

"A-are you dating James Potter?" He asked, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

I nodded defiantly, "Yes. Now unless you've come here to apologise then I'll be going." I made my way to step out of the silencing charm but Severus caught me by the wrist.

"Wait."

I turned to glare at him, "Get off me!"

"I did come here to apologise... but first... are you in love with him?" His black eyes glinted desperately.

I nodded, tearing my hand from his grasp, "Yes. Yes, I am."

He closed his eyes, a frown pulling down his mouth.

"Why?" I asked, confusedly.

"Listen... Lily... I'm sorry for how I've treated you a-and I know I should have treated you better–"

"–Much better." I cut in.

He sighed, "Yes, I know... But please... I want to... can you give me one more chance to treat you better?" His eyes darted to the floor and he studied his feet, "To treat you better than... better than _he _treats you..." His eyes flickered at James.

"What are you talking about, Severus?"

"I want to be the one to treat you best." He moved his gaze back to his shuffling feet.

"You can't mean – you don't mean... surely you don't –"

"–Lily, I love you–"

"–When–"

"–Ever since we were children! Before we even came to Hogwarts–"

"–Then why didn't you say anything?"

He paused, "I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that you'd reject me..." His cheeks flushed with colour.

"Listen, there was a time when I thought I loved you, but James got there first." I stepped out of the circle and he followed.

"So you admit that you love me better than him?" He asked, a small smile forming.

"I said there was a time that I thought I loved you! At that time I would have chosen you over him but there's something you need to get into your head: I am in love with James Potter and not you. Not anymore..." I backed away. "Now bring him back."

"Lily, please... I really love you!" Severus cried out loudly.

I stared hard at him, "Then you've had a very funny way of showing it."

"Don't you love me too?" He asked.

"Not anymore. I love James Potter more than anything and anyone else and I always will!"

"Why?"

"James stuck up for me against you! He fought you many times and he beat you. I can promise you this, that if you don't reverse the spell _right now _I _will _make sure the rest of your school days are a living hell. Just like you made them for me. I won't stop James from hurting you anymore!"

Severus stood helpless for a moment, his eyes filling with tears. I felt an urge to reach out to him but I held myself back. It was true. I did used to have a 'thing' for him, but I didn't love him anymore. I loved James Potter and still do.

"Lily, please... I–"

"–Reverse the spell –"

"–But I –"

"–Right now!" I shouted, feeling tears slip down my face.

Severus pointed his wand at James and muttered the reverse spell. James stood up straight away and advanced on Severus but I held him back. It was a great struggle and I watched as Severus ran.

"Wait until I get my hands on you, Snivellus! You just wait!" James yelled.

"James, quieten down! Remember what time it is!" I turned him to face me. His angry expression scared me a little and I decided to distract him for a moment. I pushed him, a little too hard, against the wall and practically threw my lips at his, kissing him passionately. It took him a moment to respond, and he kissed back, slightly bewildered but enthusiastic all the same. Once I was completely satisfied I had distracted him for long enough, I pulled away, attempting to decipher his expression in the dark.

"Lilly... you... you really meant everything you said?" He asked softly.

"When?"

"Just now. I heard everything what you said... apart from what was said in the silence circle. Do you really love me as much as you said you did?"

I felt taken aback, "Of course I do. Everything I said was the truth. I love you, James Potter. I never loved him like I love you. That's the truth." I shrugged then added grinning, "Whether I like it or not..."

He gasped and chuckled, "And whether I like it or not... I guess I'm stuck with you too..."

I slapped him playfully, "We should be getting back before we get caught by Filch..."

He slung his arm over my shoulders and I weaved mine around the small of his back until my hand rested on his waist. We made our way slowly down to the common room. In truth, that was probably the best Christmas Eve I've had so far.


End file.
